


私人特调

by qiongpingNS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiongpingNS/pseuds/qiongpingNS
Summary: 原来是草莓味的酒
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	私人特调

包厢里塞满了十三个人，茶几上摆满了酒。也不知道是谁提出的要玩真心话大冒险这个土得掉渣的游戏，竟然也没有人反驳。  
“诶诶诶，转到什么是什么，到时候别喝酒装疯耍无赖哦，”夫胜宽站在茶几面前主持游戏，说这话的时候眼神不停地往沙发的角落处瞟。  
“看我干什么，”洪知秀端坐在沙发上笑着对他说。  
“哥自己心里清楚，”夫胜宽拍了一下手，“好了，直接开始吧，就从右边开始吧，顺荣哥。”  
突然被点到名，权顺荣放开身边人的手，指了指自己，“我吗？”  
夫胜宽点了点头，权顺荣硬着头皮走过去，总觉得今日运气不佳，还被指定第一个上场准不会有什么好事。  
转盘在他手的作用下飞速旋转，不知道是因为刚才坐在那儿被全圆佑亲得晕乎乎了还是怎么样，现在看着转盘都晕得不行。速度渐渐慢下来，所有人都凑过来等待它停下，想知道第一个被抽到的是什么。  
“嗯是大冒险……”夫胜宽看着转盘上的内容，并不是什么出脱的项目，有点感慨他的好运气，“喝十杯酒。”  
大家听了也都发出可惜的声音。  
不过权顺荣喝了两三杯就有点为难了，他的酒量算不上太好几乎是一杯倒，加上刚才就有点犯晕，几杯下去就有点作呕了。  
“我来帮他喝吧，”全圆佑从最右边走出来，把权顺荣手里的酒杯拿过来一饮而尽。  
夫胜宽见他出来了打趣道，“诶，原来圆佑哥在呢，要不是因为顺荣哥，我都快以为你是个隐形人了，这么久了都不见你吭声的。”  
“哪次不是这样，和顺荣有关才会出来的，”尹净汉也在旁边跟着起哄。  
权顺荣脸红红的，跟喝酒喝上脸了一样，站在全圆佑旁边一脸娇羞没说话。夫胜宽在旁边啧啧了两声，有点看不下去这哥谈恋爱的恶臭模样。  
那边全圆佑把十杯酒一滴不落地全咽了下去，每个被子都干干净净。  
“可以了吧？”全圆佑顺手把眼镜取下来塞给了权顺荣。  
“可以了，不过圆佑哥下一个就到你了，直接转吧。”  
全圆佑听了稍微弯下腰转动转盘，他自己倒不是很关心到底会转到什么，反而是身边的人全神贯注地看着，嘴巴微张着，眼睛也跟着一起转，像盯着玩具的小老虎。  
全圆佑看着他，转盘停下来了，权顺荣伸手推了推他，说，“圆佑圆佑，这个转盘转到让你撒娇诶。”  
他这才回过神去看转盘，大家这时候也开始起哄拍着手让他撒娇。全圆佑作为一个冷面男撒娇的次数屈指可数，大家当然不会放过这次机会。  
“撒娇！撒娇！”权顺荣听了也跟着起哄。  
其他人起哄也就算了，但是权顺荣这个时候不应该护着他吗，这个小没良心的刚才还帮他喝酒，现在却跟着一起落井下石，眼睛都笑得眯成了一条线，看起来别提多开心了。

全圆佑凑到他耳边，“弄死你啊。”  
他低沉的声音传进耳蜗里，酥酥麻麻的雾气挠着他耳边的绒毛，极其富有威胁意味的一句话果真让他立刻噤了声。  
“诶，圆佑哥，不许威胁家属哈，”夫胜宽看到他们两个的小动作，在一旁见义勇为。  
“你问他，我威胁他了吗？”  
夫胜宽看向权顺荣，他红着脸摇了摇头。  
“但是圆佑别想抵赖，还没有撒娇呢，”不知道是哪个哥哥终于出来说了一句公道话。  
“我都替顺荣喝了酒，所以让顺荣替我撒娇吧，”全圆佑笑着说道。  
“这是耍赖啊！”夫胜宽抗议道。  
权顺荣想着刚才全圆佑帮他喝了那么多酒，也就乖乖地撒了娇，本来抽到的人也不是他，大家轻易地就放过了他，要赶快想看下一个人会抽到什么。

回到座位上权顺荣就有点坐立难安了，手被全圆佑牵着放在他的手里把玩，权顺荣小心翼翼地看着他的神情。  
“看什么？”全圆佑回过头看他。  
“没什么，就是....”  
“在想我刚才说的那句话？”他背着光瞳孔漆黑，但是好像也能看到里面闪烁着的光芒，像狮子看到了食物发出了兴奋感。  
“不是，”权顺荣否认，“刚才喝了那么多酒没事吧？”  
说完权顺荣感觉自己的手被重重地捏了一下，那边其他人在吵吵闹闹说些什么他都听不清楚，只听到全圆佑的声音清晰地传过来，“放心，你老公喝了酒也能硬起来操你。”  
脸飞快的发热起来，好像真的有些醉了，权顺荣晕乎乎地想。  
全圆佑牵着他站起来，对还在玩的其他人说，“顺荣刚喝了酒有点头晕，我就先带他回去了。”  
“那圆佑哥要好好照顾他哦。”  
“当然，”全圆佑笑着说。

全圆佑当然会好好照顾权顺荣，全身上下每一个地方都会好好照顾。权顺荣酒量不好喝一点酒就全身泛红，回到家在家门口就被全圆佑摁在门板上亲，被亲得软乎乎的整个人都没力气，这个时候是最好欺负的。衣服不知不觉地就被脱掉了，在通往卧室的路上被扔了一地。  
权顺荣被他揽在怀里，屁股被打了一巴掌，白花花的臀部立刻就浮现出娇嫩的粉色。  
“打我干嘛啊，”权顺荣抬头看他，被亲得久了眼睛里都雾蒙蒙的，无意识地嘟着嘴巴撒娇。  
“还问我？”全圆佑手上不停地掐着他的臀肉。  
“小气鬼，”权顺荣撅着嘴巴说道，“肯定是因为刚才的事，我不就说了……唔”  
全圆佑吻住他喋喋不休的嘴，权顺荣搂住他的脖子倒向柔软的大床。全圆佑酒量很好其实压根就没醉，倒是权顺荣这么一摔，有点头晕眼花的感觉。两个人嘴里都是酒的味道，从权顺荣嘴里还能吮吸到微微的苦味，但这只是他才能尝到的私人特调。  
权顺荣的手在他的身体上胡乱摸着，醉酒后的身体像被点了一把火，他紧紧贴在全圆佑身上希望能降降温，但这样却只是拉着另一个人一起跳进了火里。  
“圆佑圆佑，”权顺荣低声叫着他的名字。  
全圆佑摸向他后面的小穴，不知道在什么时候竟然自己悄悄地湿了。  
“怎么自己湿了？这么骚？”全圆佑一边把手指塞进里面，一边问他。  
修长的手指熟练地找到敏感点碾磨，权顺荣喉咙里发出细细柔柔的呜咽，“呜，不知道，我喝醉了，不知道……”  
还知道装傻了，全圆佑的手往更深处伸去，冰凉的手指触到盆腔里的前列腺，每一次的按压都是轻柔的，但是对权顺荣来说却是极大的刺激。  
持续的刺激让权顺荣颤颤巍巍地射了出来，白灼都喷洒在床单上。  
“看我们顺荣只靠后面也能射出来了，”全圆佑抱着他说。  
权顺荣还没缓过来，一双眼眸含着雾水湿漉漉地看着他，饱满的双唇微张着，双颊也爬上玫瑰一样的潮红，整个人像只狡黠的小狐狸。  
“是靠圆佑才行的，”恢复了一点精神，权顺荣冲着他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，两条腿盘到他的腰间。  
全圆佑眸色沉了又沉，不作声将他臀部的肉掰得更开，粗大的阴茎整根没入，不给他适应的机会，又抽出插进去。囊袋拍打着胯间，嫩白的肉都变成桃红色。权顺荣的呻吟都破碎在喉咙里，双腿无力地滑下，两只手紧紧拽着床单，平整的床单划出深深的褶皱。  
“别这样……”权顺荣受不了了，噙着泪恳求他。  
到处都是红红的，声音也染上了情欲，全圆佑看了也觉得怜惜，但是也更想欺负他，“说了要弄死你的吧？”  
说着又是很用力地往深处顶撞，内里的每一处软肉都被碾磨，权顺荣喘息着像又在头晕，周围的空气都在迅速地爬升，身体里的酒精被蒸发出来，和空气融为一体，在火热的摩擦间被点燃。鼻子里是刚才的酒味，他又掉进了酒杯里，要全圆佑把他捞出来。  
“圆佑……太热了……”权顺荣不知道哪儿来的力气，爬起来抱住他。  
全圆佑轻轻拍打他的背脊，安抚他，“顺荣乖。”  
权顺荣被翻了个身趴在床上，体内的性器顺着一圈整个碾过敏感的甬道，软肉还是紧紧地包裹上去，勾勒出阴茎的形状。  
身后的撞击不断地加快，脆弱的身体被撞得要散架，权顺荣抓不住任何东西，感觉自己只是磅礴大雨中的一滴雨滴，控制不住地撞向大地，却被坚硬的大地又撞散开去了。  
腰不自觉地发酸，浑身的不爽都爆发了，先前眼眶里的泪水终于忍不住全掉了出来，权顺荣发出小动物一样呜咽的声音。  
“我不行了……圆佑我真的要死了，”权顺荣回头看他，只看到他抿成一条直线的嘴角，眼睛被汗湿了的刘海挡住了。  
权顺荣真的皱巴巴的了，只有全圆佑才能把他展开复原，可是他现在连看都不看他。交缠在一起的肉体，拍打着流出更多的水，一片泥泞，也分不清是谁的，好像是他的更多一些。  
“不会的，”全圆佑对他说，穴口的褶皱被操平了，权顺荣真的被他完全展开了。烂红的穴口像熟透的草莓，轻轻捏一下就有汁水要流出来。  
原来是草莓味的酒。  
白灼在穴口喷发，像酒里像加了奶油，私人特调的酒的确比外面的更加香甜。

END


End file.
